The Acts That Followed Were Swift and Unspeakable
by BetterLateThanNever
Summary: Marauders fifth year. Emotions and hormones are running high and some unexpected relationships spring up. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was the choice between you and the giant squid."

Those words echoed loudly in James' head, torturing his broken heart. Remus sighed and shook his head at James. The boy really did do some retarded things in the name of showing off for Lily. James watched Lily's retreating figure pathetically until Sirius pulled him away.

"Come on mate," Sirius said "that bint isn't worth your time."

"Don't call her that Padfoot. You know she's not like that!" James retorted angrily before allowing Sirius to steer him up to the Griffindor dormitories.

Siri rummaged around in his drawers, pulling out an illicit bottle of firewhiskey. He poured a glassful and passed it to his sullen friend who was still stinging from Lily's blatant rejection.

"Forget the redhead, who needs Evans when you can stare at my beauty 24/7." Joked Sirius.

James laughed half-heartedly, but downed the firewhiskey anyway to appease his canine friend. Five glasses later, James was felling much lighter, the redhead all but forgotten as he drowned his sorrows.

"Don't you ever wish," slurred Sirius "that you had someone that you copuld just fuck – no strings, no emotions, nothing but...sex."

James shrugged, "That does sound like a sweet deal Pads but there a very few girls who'd be into that kind of stuff."

"Did I say it had to be a girl." Said Sirius

James was about to laugh the suggestion off but his friend looked completely serious. James considered the idea, his drunken mind working overtime and found that he didn't actually find the idea too repulsive.

"What are you saying Siri, a deal between friends?" asked James

"Yeah, good friends like you and me. People who would be able to separate sex from feelings."

James suddenly found himself thinking about this seriously. What if him and Sirius did hook up? Could they make it work?

"You could get any girl in school Sirius. Why not just fuck them?" queried James, curious to his friend's motives. Sirius fidgeted, working up the courage to admit the truth to his friend.

"Well I have someone that I like, like you have Lily I mean."

"Who is it Padfoot?" James' curiosity was piqued.

"It's...well...urm, it's Moony"

"Ha, I already kind of guessed. You're not too great with your silencing charms mate," James told his friend. Sirius' face reddened instantly thinking of what James could have heard.

"Moony, ooooh Moony do me harder." James joked. An animal growl escaped Sirius as he leapt at James, shifting in mid air. James proceeded to wrestle with the big, black dog until he had him pinned. Sirius shifted back panting and laughing. Slowly the giggles subsided and James started to lean in to Sirius who was still pinned beneath him. They were inches apart when the door flew open.

Remus entered the room and took in the boys' position. James and Sirius leapt apart and quickly stood, dusting themselves down.

"Urm we were just..." Sirius muttered, blushing profusely.

Remus merely arched one eyebrow. He looked between the two panting boy's and the said "I'm going for a shower," and swept into the bathroom.

Sirius stood there for a few moments until they heard the sound of running water. He spun quickly around and stalked to his bed, yanking the drapes closed and defiantly yelling "SILENCIO!"

James started laughing. Once he'd finally gotten himself under control he climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep smiling indulgently at his two oblivious best friends.

* * *

**Authors Note: Don't be mean this might be terrible but this is our first attempt at fanfiction writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remus watched the retreating figures of his two best friends enter the castle and disappear before making his move. He walked tentatively towards the black heap huddled up on the floor.

"Sev? Are you ok?" whispered the young werewolf.

"Leave me alone, Lupin," the heap replied, shakily getting up and walking briskly away.

Remus followed the lanky boy, keeping a safe distance behind him, eyes fixed firmly on his angular shoulders. It had been like this for about a month now; James and Sirius would bully Snape, Remus would stand by, unable to stop them but always follow Snape to apologise afterwards. The pair had an understanding, if an unusual one; Snape and Lupin were friends but secretly, James, Sirius and Peter had no idea. They would study together in the library long into the night when the others had gone to bed and no-one could interrupt them.

They were heading towards the castle side entrance where few students hung about. Snape spun around and faced Lupin, his black eyes glittering in the dying embers of the sunlight. Remus cowered slightly at the sheer power within those eyes, remaining silent, letting Snape make the first move.

"So, Lupin," he rolled the 'L' of the werewolf's name sending shivers down Remus's spine, "How do you intend on apologising this time?"

The werewolf gulped audibly as shivers raced up and down his spine, his eyes darkening and widening of their own accord. Ebony eyes locked with gold as Severus stepped towards Remus, tilting his head slightly he brushed his lips across Lupin's cheek as he whispered, "Answer my question, Remus."

Remus moaned softly as Snape practically purred his name, the feel of his lips on his cheek setting his desire spiralling through him. The siren song of the forbidden drove his lust. In his mind he grasped Snape's face between his two surprisingly elegant, slender hands and crushed his lips to those of the dark haired Slytherin. Instead, he stood perfectly still, trying and failing to control his wild thoughts.

"Well, if you won't tell me Lupin, then I shall have to force it out of you. '_Legilimens'_"

Flashes of colour passed across Snape's eyes as he delved into the hidden depths of Lupin's mind. Memories of hurt and humiliation stabbed at him, his first change at the full moon particularly painful to witness. Then Snape found what he was looking for; Lupin's current state of mind. His sight blurred with visions of entangled limbs, heat, sweat, gasping moans and then a flash of both his and Lupin's faces gazing adoringly at one another.

Snape abruptly removed himself from Lupin's thoughts and stood before him, looking into his eyes once more. But unlike the image of the pair in Remus's head, these eyes weren't looking at the other adoringly; Snape's eyes were devoid of emotion. Remus felt a sense of violation and hurt as he visibly cringed away from Snape like a dog that has been beaten by his master. Severus was an expert at playing with your mind and Remus was no exception to his games. Sometimes it felt like the two were finally connecting, but then Snape would shrink away and replace his Slytherin mask of hatred and prejudice.

"You sicken me, werewolf. You make me disgust myself wanting a pathetic creature such as yourself," Snape leered, pressing his hips against Lupin's as he said 'wanting'. Despite the hurtful words, Lupin didn't shy away from Snape; later he would curse himself for his weakness but for now it was all he could do to stop from forcing Severus against the wall and Snape knew this.

Swiftly, Snape withdrew and without another word left Remus alone besides the entrance. Remus stood stock still for a moment before collapsing against the wall, his head in his hands. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened and most certainly wouldn't be the last. Snape's sadistic ways had seduced Remus and he was helpless to resist. Their 'friendship' was based on mutual attraction which neither would admit and so the games continued.

The light was dimming as Remus walked slowly up to the Griffindor dormitories. The common room was buzzing with noise, mostly gossip about the events that had occurred between Snape and the Marauders to Remus's displeasure. He walked briskly through the crowd, waving slightly at Peter who was losing at wizards' chess to a second year girl.

Approaching the dormitories, Remus heard a scuffling within. "Oh not again," he thought, "Will those two ever grow up?"

On opening the door, Remus was met with the image of Sirius being straddled by James, the two looking as though they were about to kiss one another. Remus looked at them quizzically but thought nothing unusual was happening, maybe he'd judged it wrong; however the redness of the boy's faces told a different story.

"I'm going for a shower," Remus declared and he walked towards the bathroom, hoping to clear his mind of a certain Severus Snape and the intimate position of his two best friends.

* * *

AN: Wahoo chapter 2 is here and a little bit longer so hopefully you'll enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there readers. Just thought I'd wrn you that theres a little bit of lemony goodness up ahead. Nothing too explicit though. **

Chapter 3

It was late into the night and moonlight flooded the Griffindor Tower where the Marauders slept peacefully. Remus had his bed angled so that the moonlight would not settle on him; it didn't hurt but he found it slightly uncomfortable, especially as the moon waxed.

James fidgeted in bed, flipping around like a fish out of water. His usual dreams of Lily now involved the morphing of her figure into that of Padfoot's. Part of James was mortified with the prospect of sexual relations with his best friend; however, the other part of him was rather excited. His fidgeting only increased as the dream went on, becoming so loud that he woke up the main character of his dream. Said character stuck his head throw the curtains of James's bed.

"Jeez Prongs, I'm trying to catch some beauty sleep here, or don't you think I need it?" Sirius whispered, wiggling his eyebrows at James in the dark.

"Sorry Padfoot, I'm just having a rather…unruly dream," James thanked Merlin that Sirius couldn't see the bright red blush in his cheeks.

"Oooh tell me all about it!! Am I in it? Of course I'm in it; you can't have an unruly dream without the Sex God of Hogwarts in it," Sirius said as he clambered into bed beside James, drawing the covers over himself. Normally, James wouldn't have felt uncomfortable with Sirius in bed with him, they'd shared a bed many times before; this time though, James's heart thudded with nerves at the closeness of his most recent fantasy icon.

"Well I'll tell you on one condition, that you don't laugh."

"Ok Prongsy, I promise. Now tell me all!" Sirius snuggled closer into the pillows, watching James through the little light that came from the moon.

"I was walking through the trees with Lily discussing Quidditch moves. I'd just won the Cup for Griffindor and she'd leapt on me after the match, begging for me to go out with her." Sirius snorted at this but composed himself under James's glare, eager to hear the rest.

"I was holding her hand and we came to a clearing in the Forbidden Forest, moonbeams filtered through the leaf canopy above, setting her flame coloured hair alight. She turned to me, her beautiful emerald eyes sparkling with mischief as she stepped away from me. I moved to kiss her as her back met the tree, my hands threaded into her copper hair, the other sliding up her top. Both of hers moved to undo my belt and jeans…but then she changed," James stopped speaking at this point, sweat beaded on his forehead at the anticipation of telling Sirius the rest.

"Go on Prongs, I won't laugh," Sirius whispered through the darkness.

James took in a deep breath to steady himself and then bravely turned onto his side to face his best friend. 'She morphed into you Pads. Suddenly it was you I was kissing, your coarse black hair instead of her copper curls; your flat, strong chest instead of her plump breasts; your masculine hands…and then you woke me up.'

The pair looked at one another, their breaths coming short and fast between each other. Neither knowing what to expect from the other; James thought Sirius would laugh, forgetting in his sober state of the suggestion he had made earlier; Sirius thought that James had been disgusted by the dream.

"And…did you not want me to wake you up?" asked Sirius hesitantly. James had never known Sirius sound so nervous, so expectant with a hint of anticipatory hurt edging his voice.

"Yes and no. No because I was rather…enjoying the dream, even more now that it was you instead of Lily; yes because now…we can continue for real," James looked at Sirius, expecting him to laugh, hoping that he could put what he just said down to a joke; instead, Sirius shifted closer to James until their bodies were right up against each others.

"I like that idea Prongs," Sirius suddenly pulled away from a startled James and reappeared holding the Invisibility Cloak, "Let's go then."

The pair travelled through the Forest underneath the Invisibility Cloak, weaving their way through the trees until they reached the clearing James had described. James dropped the cloak on the floor and within moments the two were up against a thick trunked tree, kissing each other furiously. James tore off Sirius's shirt, literally ripping it to shreds and proceeding to nip and lick at his well toned abs.

"So Prongs, what was Lily about to do just as she morphed into me?" Sirius asked between pants, insinuating his hands between them, inching down James's stomach.

James licked his way up Sirius's neck up to his ear and whispered what should have happened in the dream. Sirius groaned and proceeded to slide his hand into James's jeans, finding him already fully aroused and needing Sirius's touch. James gasped, rutting his hips involuntarily against his best friends' hand, his head tilting back as his eyes fluttered shut. Sirius clamped his mouth over the tempting paleness of the boys' throat, sucking and biting at the tender flesh, his hand moving faster over James. The Sex God of Hogwarts roared against the Quidditch hero's neck as said hero undid his jeans and started using his hands in illegal ways, tried and tested ways Sirius laughed in the back of his head before succumbing to the pleasure firing through him. The pair howled at the same time, sending birds in nearby trees scattering for cover at the very animalistic sound. They collapsed against the tree, breathing heavily.

After some time, James got up.

"So you were serious after-all Padfoot? No pun intended."

"Ha ha James, very funny," Sirius got up and stepped up to James, his eyes glittering, "I needed that." The pair stared intensely at one another before setting off for the dorm once more. They joked all the way back, acting as though what had happened was perfectly natural. When they snuck back into bed that night, James fell asleep, once more dreaming of his adored Lily who didn't morph into Sirius this time; Sirius lay awake, listening to the sighs of his friends, listening most intently to the boy shrouded in total darkness.

* * *

**So there you have it folks chapter 3. Please review with any comments/ suggestions. We take criticism well as long as it's constructive so go ahead and hit the little button below and tell us your thoughts. Thanks X**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sirius woke with jolt. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and was panting heavily as he attempted to disengage himself from his heavy, red and gold sheets. The sight of the Griffindor colours splayed across his bed brought him back to earth more abruptly than a jug of cold water.

His mother had been absolutely fuming when he was sorted into Griffindor. His father had locked him in the cellar and very nearly disowned him when they found out that he was bi. Dreaming about Remus Lupin would be taking his rebellion to a new and possibly fatal level.

Firstly, Remus was a man and therefore couldn't produce an heir. Secondly, Remus was a half-blood and completely beneath a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Thirdly, Remus was a werewolf, a disgusting filthy creature that his mother would not abide.

All these realisations came to Sirius in a flash as he lay in bed panting from the single most erotic dream of his life. But they passed just as quickly, barely registering in Sirius' mind as they were overshadowed by a much more dominant realisation: Sirius Black, for reasons unknown even to himself, was hopelessly in love with Remus Lupin. This fact made even his deeply ingrained fear of his father seem slightly more manageable.

But it brought deeper fear with it. What if Remus never loved him back? What if the wolf remained forever oblivious? Also, when the time came, Sirius was going to have to admit to his relationship with James. Although it hadn't progressed very far, it had still progressed father than it possibly should have and the immense guilt was starting to take its toll on Sirius.

~*~*~*~

Remus groaned as he recalled the previous day's events. Snape had invaded him, he had violated and molested his mind without permission and then taken a sick, sadistic pleasure in wielding that knowledge against Remus. Then, just when his day couldn't possibly be worse, he had walked in on his two best friends in a less than innocent position. This, more than anything, had kept him up, tossing and turning late into the night.

He recalled that Sirius had been pinned underneath James and his concern for his friend grew. What if James was forcing himself upon Padfoot? Remus knew that if that was the case he would have to find some way to help his friend. Sirius was precious, Remus loved James and he didn't want to accuse him of anything but his wolf side growled and rose up in defence of Sirius. Sirius was different, he was... special. Besides, thought Remus - quickly halting that train of thought, James was the one on top after all.

Remus planned to corner Sirius at breakfast and ask him about last night, but Padfoot was nowhere to be found. Prongs and Wormtail were both eagerly tucking into massive portions of bacon and eggs and Remus studied James carefully for any outward signs of guilt or remorse but finding none and finding no trace of Sirius, he took his seat at the table and pushed his food around waiting for his best friend to arrive and clear up the mystery.

Sirius however clearly had other plans. He had no intention of turning up to breakfast. Nor was he present at lunch or even dinner where they were serving his favourite meal. This was unusual behaviour for Sirius Black. Much like a real dog he usually ate anything and everything available to him, often sneaking down to the kitchens to pester the house elves for leftovers.

Remus' suspicion rose throughout the day as he found no trace of his wayward friend, by lights out he was seriously worried. He was about to suggest a search party when the man himself stumbled into the dormitory.

"Where the bloody Hell have you been?" Remus hissed once he'd ascertained that Sirius had no obvious injuries.

"I've been around," the dog retorted, somewhat defensively.

"I've been worried about you," snarled Moony, briefly letting the wolf surface in his anger. He took deep breaths forcing himself to relax until he could calmly say, "I wanted to ask you about what happened last night." The other boy's eyes widened briefly before he clamped down on his emotions.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Padfoot said coldly.

Remus was momentarily deterred by the tone Sirius was using and before he had a chance to clarify or question further, Sirius had slipped into his bed and rolled over clearly ignoring the fuming werewolf.

Remus resolved to talk to Sirius in the morning. His friend had been acting weirdly and he deserved an explanation. As it turned out however, that was the last chance Remus got to confront his friend all week. Something was definitely wrong with Sirius.

~*~*~*~

"It's not fair," Remus whined slouching down into his usual chair in the library.

Severus looked up quizzically, wondering why Remus had suddenly started talking to him again. Severus may be slightly socially awkward sometimes, but he was pretty sure that he and Remus had had a fight.

"I mean it's like he doesn't want to talk to me," Remus continued oblivious to the Slytherin's thoughts. Severus stared at Remus wondering if he was meant to understand this nonsensical babbling. Remus finally seemed to notice Sev's quirked eyebrows and inquisitive expression and quickly explained himself.

"Sirius," the wolf stated simply, "He's been avoiding me," The wolf slumped dejectedly in his seat and Severus rolled his eyes inwardly. What did the other boy expect him to do? His disdain for Black had been made obvious on more than one occasion. He felt that this was the kind of situation where he should offer comfort but the Slytherin wanted to cheer. Anything that pushed Remus away from those idiot Gryffindors could only work out in his favour.

Remus continued on with his rant and Severus paid his words no mind whatsoever. Instead., he cast an eye slyly around the dimmed library. They were tucked away in his favourite corner; it was quiet, dark and out of the way. It was perfect for putting Severus' plot into motion.

He made sure the chattering Griffindor wasn't paying any attention and quietly cast a spell which concealed them from view and protected them with silence. Once he'd checked his precautionary wards were fully operational he turned back to Remus who was – amazingly – still talking about Black. Severus cleared his throat, bringing the boys focus back to him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sev, I've been talking this whole time and I haven't let you get a word in edgeways," Remus uttered, suddenly coming to the realisation that he was in fact talking to another person. His eyes met smouldering black ones and he lost his words as he was drawn in by the look he saw burning just beneath the surface.

"I – I," the wolf started to stutter. His incoherent mumbles were quickly silenced by a pair of hard lips, pressing against his own mercilessly. Remus melted into the kiss almost instantly; those seemingly cold lips of his lovers' were in fact the complete opposite, fiery and passionate. The couple stumbled against the bookcase in their passion and Severus took the opportunity to press himself against Remus.

"I don't care about Black, I don't care about how that idiot has been acting; all I care about right now is having you, Remus."

The use of his first name on the Slytherins tongue never failed to excite Remus and combined with the amazing kisses, Remus soon found himself fully aroused and begging silently for Severus to do more. Severus wasn't in the right condition to play games and so deftly flicked open the buttons on Remus's shirt, gliding his pale, slender hands over the scarred skin. Remus twitched slightly as the smooth fingertips stroked across his deformed chest, embarrassed by the scars left by the wolf inside of him. Snape felt the boy cringe away from him; he understood why and to show he didn't mind the scars, he bent his head to kiss them.

"Sev, you don't have to. I know they're hideous." Remus went to move away and button up his shirt again; however, Severus stopped him with a firm grip on both of his hands.

"No, Remus. I know I have said nasty things about your Lycanthropy in the past, but that was out of anger for your friends. These scars," Severus touched the longest, most evil looking one, "are part of you. It's you that I want, and the scars come with you." Remus felt a swell of emotion inside his heart and he looked into the eyes of the dark haired Slytherin tenderly.

"Thank you, Sev." His lips descended and the pair continued their steamy kissing. Struggling out of their robes, throwing them on the floor, Remus smothered Severus with kisses and licks as he descended between his thighs. Severus watched Remus move down his body as he rested his weight on the edge of the desk they had been working on moments ago. The Slytherin gasped as he felt the hot mouth of his lover surround his sensitive flesh; rocking his hips into the inviting warmth, tilting his head back and letting his hand thread itself through the tawny hair of the young werewolf. The pleasure sent shockwaves through his body which succumbed to the sensation very willingly.

Remus glanced up at Severus through his eyelashes, his own arousal increasing at the sight of the Slytherin panting and gasping above him. He reached for his wand which had fallen beside the bookcase next to him. Muttering a spell, for he couldn't do non-verbal spells as well as Severus yet, he stood up and lent over the hot body lying over the desk. The pair locked eyes, their breathing heavy between them as Remus nudged himself between Severus's thighs. Severus tilted his hips up, allowing Remus easier access. They groaned in unison as Remus thrust himself forward slowly into Severus. He stopped when he was fully inside, waiting for Severus to permit him to carry on.

"Move, Lupin," Severus said between clenched teeth. Remus grinned wolfishly at Snape before pulling back and then slamming back into the Slytherin, managing to hit that sweet spot first time. Severus growled and Remus panted as they moved faster and faster together. Being so young and so aroused meant that they didn't last long. Remus moved his hand down between them to touch his lover, driving him to completion. Severus gasped out first, spilling his seed over their stomachs, moaning out Remus' name.

Remus panted and moaned above Severus. His eyes were shut tight his hands holding onto the Slytherin's hips in a death-grip as he moved inside of him, getting closer and closer. He could feel himself tense up and pleasure flooded his body. His head filled with images of a dark haired boy and as he came he called out 'Sirius'.

* * *

**A little bit of a cliff hanger at the end for you folks out there and also a bit of Severus/Remus action as requested. All doesn't seem to be going to plan for our young werewolf.**

**Peace out. X **

**P.S. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sev wait, please Sev, I'm sorry," Remus said as he struggled back into his clothing whilst chasing Severus through the library. The Slytherin was moving at an incredibly fast rate. Severus wanted more than anything to Hex the werewolf into the After-Life but he stilled his hands, clenching them tightly in his pockets. He burst through the library door, storming down the corridor, heading towards the dungeons with Lupin following him.

"Wait, Sev please wait! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…' With a flash of light Remus was thrown back against the wall, his head hit the solid stone and he winced as a trickle of blood seeped through his hair. Snape span on his heel and faced Lupin with cold fury in his eyes; Remus looked up weakly, cringing away from the intense stare.

"S..s..sev…I'm.."

"_Silencio!_" Snape hissed and Lupin fell silent, "I don't want to hear it, Lupin. Run back to your precious Black, perhaps he'll want a filthy, disgusting creature like yourself to fuck him; with the leaving present from me to you though, I very much doubt it." Snape looked into the amber orbs of his ex-lover and pointed his wand between the werewolf's legs.

"_Fununculous_" Snape spat as Remus looked on in horror. He felt the boils rise up over his manhood and inner thighs; the pain was awful and Remus's eyes brimmed with tears as he watched Severus walk away.

~~****~~

"James, are you awake?" Sirius whispered into the darkness.

"Unnuh…what is it Padfoot?" James turned over, reaching over to the bedside table for his glasses. Sirius pressed them into his hands and plonked himself down on the bed next to James.

"It's Remus, it's past 1am and he's not in his bed. I think we should go find him."

"That's not like Remus, he's usually here by 9pm studying. Where do think he might be?" asked James, sitting up beside Sirius.

"How the bloody hell should I know? I can't read his mind…unfortunately," Sirius added. James threw him a sidelong smirk that Sirius couldn't see. "I reckon we should have ourselves a little night-time adventure, but not of that kind eh Prongs?" Sirius wriggled his eyebrows at James, which of course he couldn't see but James knew he was doing it.

"Shut up Pads," James blushed slightly, thinking of the time in the Forbidden Forest a few weeks ago; the two hadn't ventured into that territory again, they had come to a silent agreement that the acts that had followed were swift and unspeakable, never to happen again. They stumbled out of bed; James pulled on some pyjama bottoms and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak whilst Sirius grabbed the Marauders Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The blank parchment began to fill with intricate details in red ink; little labelled dots moved around the page, most of them stationary in the dormitories. After a quick search, James and Sirius spotted the dot labelled 'Remus Lupin' unmoving on the second floor corridor. The boys glanced at each other, an edge of worry to their expressions as they stood up and headed for the corridor.

~~****~~

Remus sat huddled on the floor, silently weeping at his foolishness for letting his feelings for Sirius overflow. He had never wanted to hurt Sev; the boy was actually very nice and a good friend, not to mention lover, who was misunderstood. Remus had stood aside as his friends tortured the poor boy day after day, but this time Remus had done something completely unforgivable. It was true that Remus was in love with his best friend and fellow Marauder, but that didn't mean that he had no loving feelings for Severus. The boys had bonded over the past few years during their secret liaisons in the library and Remus enjoyed his company. Now, with a single word he had ruined everything. The hurt in Sev's eyes as he pulled away from him; the haste in which he had left; the coldness in the black depths of his eyes as he had Hexed Remus. Lupin deserved the boils, he deserved far worse. He stood up; groaning as fire flashed through his groin and the cut on his head throbbed. "_Lumo,s_" he whispered into the dark and made his way to the Griffindor Tower.

"Moony!! There you are!!" cried out the voice of Sirius. Two heads were revealed as the Invisibility Cloak slipped away.

"We were worried about you mate," said Sirius as he sprang towards him, "we thought you'd been abducted or that Snivellus had drugged you with one of his potions."

The nickname sparked a flash of anger in Remus and he glared at Sirius as he said, "Don't call him that Sirius, it's not fair."

Sirius was about to retaliate that it was entirely fair to call him that because of his nasty Slytherin ways but he was stopped as his eyes lighted upon the dried blood down the side of Remus' face.

"Jeez Moony what happened to you? You've got blood on your face and you're standing like you've been riding a splintered broomstick!"

"You have such a way with words, Pads. What happened Remus? Did Snape do this to you?" James's mouth twisted as he said the Slytherin's name, as though it caused him physical pain to say it.

"It's nothing James. Peeves' has been throwing water bombs all over the place and I slipped on a puddle of water; it's nothing." The Peeves part of this story was true at least. "Come on, we better get back before we're caught." Remus walked quickly away from his friends heading towards the dormitories. Sirius and James looked at each other, both knowing that Remus was hiding something from them.

"He's not telling us the whole story Prongs. I think Snape's done something to him; I mean look at the way he's walking! It's like his knackers have been crushed by an angry Bludger. I think I'll teach that slime ball a lesson tomorrow, no-one touches MY Moony," declared Sirius.

"Especially not that part of Moony; that's reserved for you isn't it Pads?" James sniggered, ducking a blow from his friend.

~~****~~

Severus lay awake in his bed, the dark green velvet curtains drawn tightly against his fellow bed-mates. He had cast a silencing spell around his own bed and he was flicking through his potions book. Severus Snape was the best young potions student Hogwarts had had since Professor Slughorn had left to become Potions Master. Snape had many books on the art of potion-making and more than enough on dark, dangerous potions. It was one of these books that he was searching through now. His illuminated wand glowed over the delicate pages of the book in Snape's hands. It alighted upon the instructions for creating Veritaserum; a Truth Serum. Perhaps he could find a way to slip some of it into Lupin's pumpkin juice and make him blurt out his feelings for Black. Both of the boys would be humiliated, as-well as Potter, in front of the entire school. A flicker of doubt crossed Snapes mind however; what if Black didn't mind that Lupin loved him? What if he revelled in the admiration and indeed fell for Lupin? Severus closed the book with a sigh and fell back against the pillows. There would be a better way to get back at Remus and the others; he just needed to figure out how.

~~****~~

The next day was a Saturday and James had planned to speak to Lily somehow when they went to Hogsmeade. Remus made an excuse that he couldn't go, saying he had to go talk to Professor Flitwick about a charm he couldn't get quite right. Sirius, noting that something strange was going on, and unknown to himself, subconciously longing to stay with the object of his hearts desire, stayed back with Remus. Peter and James left for Hogsmeade at 9am, leaving Remus and Sirius in the dorms.

Remus couldn't get comfortable; the boils on his groin were red and painful. He fidgeted and shifted around so much that Sirius threw a pillow at him.

"Remus will you stop bloody fidgeting? You're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry Pads, I just can't get comfortable," said Remus, trying to hide his embarrassment. Sirius seemed more himself today, less grumpy and more willing to talk with him; this pleased Remus but then he remembered what had happened the previous night and his mood sank.

"By the looks of things it seems you have some sort of magical malady placed upon your goolies," Sirius adopted a Healer's pose and walked up beside Remus's bed. "Now lie back on the bed for me please Mr. Lupin. I, Healer Black, am going to examine you and see if I can find you a cure." Sirius gave Lupin a sidelong smile which wasn't returned.

"Stop being silly Padfoot, it's just an itch nothing more," Remus protested, trying desperately to cast away the images of him lying on the bed underneath Sirius as he examined his most private area.

"Nonsense my dear fellow," and with that Sirius proceeded to wrestle Lupin onto the bed. Remus tried to wriggle away from the boy but Sirius was too strong for him, the muscles developed from years as a Quidditch Beater helping him pin Lupin beneath him. Using his school tie, he tied Lupin's wrists to the bed post. Remus protested but soon gave up, knowing full well that in these circumstances, it was usually best to let Sirius have his way; he was much more tolerable afterwards that way.

"Sirius, you can't tie me up and then pull down my trousers to examine my...er…anatomy. Some would call that sexual harassment," said Remus sternly. In other circumstances, he would have welcomed the chance for Sirius to tie him up and examine him, but now wasn't the time. Sirius ignored the werewolf and began to undo his belt and trousers. Sweat beaded on Remus's forehead, he knew how he would react to this and he desperately tried to conjure up images of a naked Dumbledore to help cool his reaction. Sirius's rough hands were too much of a distraction though and Remus gave a mortified gasp as his trousers and boxers were pulled down by the dark haired boy.

"Come on Moony, it's nothing that I haven't seen before," said Sirius calmly, he was regretting doing this now for his own body was responding severely to the thought of seeing Remus half naked, especially that half.

Remus closed his eyes and tried to free his hands from the tie that bound him to the bed post. The tie loosened little by little until he was free. In a blink he had scrambled away from Sirius, pulling up his trousers and doing them up. Before Sirius could say a word, Remus had rushed out of the door, heading for the Hospital Wing to find Madam Pomfrey, she'd have a cure for boils.

Sirius sat back on his heels, gazing towards the door which Remus had just run out of. He fell back on the bed, threading his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out how he would get Remus back into that situation again.

* * *

**Here is chapter 5 for your perusal I hope you like it. Gem watched the Prisoner of Azkaban on TV today and was inspired so she churned this one out. I hope you lke, a little light bondage is always fun ;) **

**We also managed to slip in alittle shout out to our title in this chapter. That, like most of the good ideas, was Gemma's doing.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Her we go folks, chapter six. WE hope you like...**

Chapter 6

Severus Snape sat hunched over the desk like a vulture. His greasy hair reflected the light from the candle as he scribbled away into his Potions book. The cramped handwriting was almost illegible but for Severus this was perfectly fine for the things he had written were dark and dangerous; he'd get expelled should anyone try to read the book. He was a hugely talented young man but his desire for the Dark Arts was insatiable; it led him on like a Succubus ready to steal his virtue and cast him towards the dark side.

He was hidden away in an empty classroom in the Dungeons. Professor Slughorn was quite accustomed to Severus being there working on a potion or a spell and being that Snape was, rather unwillingly, a member of the Slug Club, he left him in peace. At these times Severus would wait until Slughorn had left before he whipped out his Advanced Potion-Making book. A quick spell to lock the door plus a '_Muffliato'_ for good measure and Severus would begin working on creating his own spells.

_Muffliato_ had been a huge success. Snape had used it on many occasions when he needed privacy; especially when he and Lupin had needed privacy. But this time, Severus was working on a spell that would not prove to be to Lupin's advantage. Severus had been cut deeply when Lupin had said Blacks name instead of his; for all his cold exterior, he had begun to feel for the Werewolf, more than is deemed normal in a friendship. Of course when the good turned ugly it had a terrible effect on the young Slytherin, now all Severus wanted to do was cut Remus back in return, literally.

Over the past few weeks since the incident in the library, Severus had been reading up on Dark magic in the Restricted Section of the library and some books from his own collection bought from Knockturn Alley. He had been searching for a spell which would physically harm a person, almost to the point of death; a spell so evil that it would be classed as the fourth Unforgivable. Snape had finally found a spell which coincided with his idea. The spell had been first used 100 years ago in Whitechapel, London. Around this time, a series of gruesome murders had occurred, the murderer leaving his victims butchered and mutilated beyond repair. Many Muggles had been speculating for years on who this murderer was for no trace of him had ever been found. It was Inspector Fredrick Abberline who had covered up the tracks of the famous 'Jack the Ripper'. Abberline was in-fact Head of the Department of Muggle Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. His job was to cover up any Muggle crimes committed by Witches or Wizards. 'Jack the Ripper' turned out to be a man named Elias Strutforth. The Wizard had Apparated to the site of his chosen victim and proceed to mutilate using not surgical instruments, but a spell; _Sectumsempra_.

After careful research into the beginnings of _Sectumsempra_, Severus had decided that this spell was perfect for what he had in mind. He carefully jotted the spell down in his book and wrote next to it 'For Enemies'. Snape left the classroom, intent on testing the spell out on an unsuspecting Griffindor.

~~****~~

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Severus in the library but Remus was still tending to the boils Snape had cursed his manhood with. Madam Pomfrey had given Remus a salve for the boils and a potion for the pain. She had given him a lot of quizzical glances, asked him intruding questions about his sexual behaviour but had, thankfully, left Remus alone, choosing to treat him rather than interrogate him. All the time Madam Pomfrey had been treating him; Remus couldn't help but think that Severus would have easily made him a cure.

_Flashback_

'_Now Remus, this potion requires dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs and porcupine quills. Do NOT,' and Severus emphasised this quite firmly, 'add the porcupines before you take the cauldron off the fire.' _

_Remus looked at Severus before bursting into laughter._

'_What on Earth are you sniggering at Remus?'_

'_It's just; you sound so much like a teacher Sev. So very… authoritative... powerful.'_

_Severus had looked at Remus with curiosity in his eyes, then slowly, very slowly, his mouth had begun to twitch upwards in a perfect smile. It was the first time that Remus had seen Severus smile. And it was beautiful. _

Remus had gone back to the Common Room that day with a sad face, brushing a hurt Sirius away when he asked what was wrong. Since Sirius had pretended to heal Remus, the two had been rather awkward with each other. This puzzled Sirius to no end; he couldn't understand how he and James got on as well as ever after their escapades in the Forbidden Forest and yet he had barely touched Remus and the young Lycanthrope shied away from him, becoming more reclusive than ever. It was after Charms one day that Sirius couldn't take the awkward silences anymore. The corridor was practically empty all except for a couple of first years scurrying to fourth period. Sirius turned on his heel and slammed Remus into a small alcove in the wall.

"Oww!! Sirius what did you do that for?" Remus grumbled, reaching up to rub the back of his head.

"You've been avoiding me Remus, I can tell, you don't want to be near me or speak to me. I don't understand! If this was about the other week, I was only fooling around, didn't mean anything."

Remus turned his head to the side and mumbled something Sirius couldn't hear. Sirius bent his head nearer to Remus so that they were inches apart.

"What was that Moony?" Sirius breathed between them.

"I said what if I wanted…" But before Remus could finish what he was going to say, Sirius was blasted onto the floor. He groaned as he struggled to sit up, drawing out his wand. He glanced around him searching for his attacker.

"Padfoot duck!! Sev no don't do this!!" Remus screamed, jumping between Snape and Sirius as the two squared up to one another, wands pointed at each other's faces.

"Oh look Black, your love-slave is trying to protect you. Shame he's not in his disgusting wolf form, might do a better job. _Incarcerous_" Snape sneered as Remus was bound in invisible ropes and gagged invisibly. Snape then proceeded to throw Remus against the wall and began to duel with Sirius. Their wands slashed and fought; light streamed from the points, narrowly missing the intended victim or being blocked by a well performed _Protego_. Remus could do nothing but watch on as his two friends, no, lovers fought wildly. He felt awful as it dawned on him that it was over him that they were fighting. Remus could do nothing to protect or stop either of them and he couldn't reach his wand to undo the spell on himself. A flash of light seared his sight, leaving behind blind spots in his vision; a hideous cry of agony reached his ears and the scent of blood pierced his oversensitive nostrils. The blindness cleared and the first thing he saw was Sirius lying in a pool of his on blood, his chest and left arm slashed deeply as though with a sword. Snape looked grimly on; no flicker of remorse passed his face. Sirius whimpered on the floor, closing his eyes and moving little. With a flick of his wrist, Snape released Remus and immediately he crawled to Sirius's side.

"What have you done?! Sev I think you've killed him!! You heartless bastard!!" Remus snarled, crouching protectively over Sirius's limp form.

"He got what he deserved. As for you Lupin, our dealings with one another are over." And with a swish of his cloak, Snape, left the scene of the crime; Sirius bleeding profusely on the floor, Remus kneeling over him trying to staunch the wounds with his shirt.

* * *

**Please take enjoyment and leave reviews.**

**I had to be researcher for this section, the little boil cure potion was actually taught by Snape in the 1st Harry Potter book. Gem does love to get her facts straight.**

**X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before we start we would just like to apologise for the long wait between updates. Life gets in the way sometimes. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Sirius felt himself float away, drifting slowly into the bliss of unconsciousness where there was no pain. He vaguely felt himself being picked up and moved rapidly upwards but it didn't matter anymore. A sweet voice was whispering to him gentle words that Sirius couldn't quite understand. His eyes slipped closed and he fell into a dream.

Remus crouched next to his best friend, pulling off his shirt and pressing it hard against the bloody gashes, trying in vain to stop the blood pouring from the gaping wounds. The tears dripped down his soft face crippled in anguish at his friends' plight. It was his entire fault.

"It'll be ok Siri, I promise. I'm going to get you help. I love you, Siri; stay with me, please."

Remus picked up the boy and cradled him in his arms, still whispering to the dark-haired boys' unconscious form. Sirius lay limply in Remus' arms, unmoving and pale as he was rushed up to the hospital wing. Blood splattered over the walls and floor; the students of Hogwarts stopped and stared at the pair; the girls screamed, the boys ran for the teachers. James spotted the two as they passed the Portrait of the Fat Lady and he ran after Remus, ordering Lily to go and get Professor McGonagall.

"Remus! REMUS!! What the Hell happened?!" James' face blanched as he looked at Sirius's blood-drenched form lying corpse-like in Remus' arms. Remus didn't reply, just kept on moving forwards, his eyes usually bright gold were now a dull yellow, echoing his pain. James hurried in front of the lycanthrope and gently stopped him.

"I'll take him," James said steadily as he met his friends agonised stare. Remus slowly began to pass Sirius over into James' arms; they suddenly went slack and James staggered under the weight. He turned rapidly and rushed onwards to the hospital wing, followed by a stream of curious students. Remus watched them leave before collapsing onto the cold stone floor. A flash of crimson scorched his eyes and slender arms enfolded him; rocking him gently.

"It's going to be ok, Remus, Madam Pomfrey will sort it. Just tell me, what happened?" Lily whispered to the distraught boy in her arms.

"All my fault…all my fault…"

"It's not your fault Remus, you couldn't have done that. Come here."

The two Griffindors sat huddled on the floor. Lily cradled Remus as he wept for Sirius; grief casting his mind into darkness.

~***~

A week had passed and Sirius had still not woken up. Madam Pomfrey had spent hours trying to heal the wounds; she had succeeded in staunching the bleeding with a potion but the wounds refused to seal up. Remus had watched this all, not leaving Sirius' side for anything. Every time he looked at Sirius, he was flooded with self-hatred; he had let this happen to Sirius. First he had ruined Snape and now he had ruined another lover; he was no good to anyone. If Sirius died, Remus had decided that he would die too.

No matter how many people had asked what had happened, Remus would still not tell them the truth. If it hadn't been for him, Severus would never have hurt Sirius like that; if anyone was going to take the blame it would be him. Nobody knew what had happened except the three people involved, one couldn't speak, the other wouldn't speak and another remained silent because the truth would mean he would be expelled. The prospect of being expelled from Hogwarts, the only place he could call Sanctuary, haunted Severus.

Late that night, a week after the incident, the dark-haired Slytherin crept up to the hospital wing. By the light of a candle, Severus saw Remus curled up over the still form of Sirius Black. His tawny hair lay ruffled over Blacks' chest and though he slept, his face didn't look peaceful. Severus walked silently towards the pair on the bed and placed his candle on the bedside table. A sense of deep remorse flooded his soul and the following actions were done out of compassion not, as he would later claim to Lupin, to save his own skin. He took out his wand and began to recite a spell which sounded more like a song. The wand swept over the open, angry wounds over and over as Severus recited the spell. Slowly, the wounds began to knit together, the skin bunching up over the exposed flesh. There would be scarring, but Sirius would be alive. Before the two could wake up, Severus silently ran out of the hospital wing and back to his bed in the Slytherin Dungeons.

~***~

Sunlight spread through the hospital wing, sweeping over the sleeping pair. It was dawn and for the first time in a week at Sirius's side, Remus had slept the whole night through. He blinked into the daylight, rubbing his eyes before settling them on his beloved. He gave a startled gasp as a pair of piercing blue eyes met his.

"Ello chum," Sirius said in a cracked, dry voice, "fancy seeing you here."

Remus gazed at Sirius in disbelief for a full 30 seconds, then, very tentatively, Remus began to incline his head towards Sirius's. Their noses touched and Remus breathed the words 'I love you' against Sirius's parched lips before he tilted his head and kissed them. Sirius responded immediately, moving his lips against the soft, plump ones of his friend; his eyes closed and he lifted his hand to cup Remus's face, the fingertips stroking through his hair. Remus pulled back and smiled at Sirius.

"This'll sound so gay but….could you get me a glass of water? I'm dry as a bone here, and I love you too, Remus," Sirius said as he looked up at Remus, his eyes glistening. Remus grinned at his friend and lover, kissed him once more and went to get a glass of water from the fountain.

* * *

**Yay they're finally together!Congratulations go to Gem for this chapter for actually writing it, xD!!!**

**Much love, see you next chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is it guys, we've finally done it...**

Chapter 8

It had been a good few days since Sirius had woken up but he still wasn't allowed to go outside of the hospital wing and he was getting agitated. Remus had stayed with him, of course, and the two had talked a little about how they felt but mostly just showed one another until Madam Pomfrey came over and scolded them for unruly behaviour.

The day Sirius was free to leave the hospital wing; Remus and he were to attend a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. Remus was nervous both of Dumbledore and how Sirius would take the fact that he wasn't going to involve Severus in this. He had explained to Sirius what had happened and why Snape had attacked Sirius but Sirius refused to acknowledge that it was Remus's fault. Sirius had told Remus to meet him outside of the library whilst he went to the dormitories to take back his things before the meeting. Remus stood nervously against the statue of Wilfred the Wise fidgeting with his hands and constantly shuffling his feet.

"Will you stop fidgeting Mr. Lupin! You're making me nauseous!" screamed the statue as it came to life. Remus backed away with a mumbled apology and darted into the safety of the school library. He had thought long and hard about what he was going to say to Dumbledore but he had yet to be enlightened by an excuse which would keep Severus safe. Unconsciously, Remus headed towards the corner where he and Severus used to meet. He was surprised as he looked up to meet a pair of pitch black eyes staring at him from the windowsill; it was then that Remus realised with a jolt that Severus had been the one to heal Sirius. It was obvious! No-one but he knew that spell so it was only right that he knew the cure! Remus moved towards Severus with open arms and a smile on his face.

"Severus, thank you so much, I owe you my life."

"Get away from me werewolf," Snape sneered as he moved fluidly from the windowsill and as far away from Remus as possible, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Remus looked at Severus quizzically, unsure as to what he was doing.

"But Sev, you knew the spell that would heal Sirius. You saved him from dying!"

Snape was at Remus's side in a flash, his wand pointed at the werewolf's throat. His face contorted with anger as he spat out his final words.

"I, NEVER, saved that filth! He should have died! The only reason I did the counter-curse on him was so that I could stay here long enough to torment him again!" And with those venomous words, Snape turned on his heel and billowed out of the library leaving Remus gaping after him.

"Erm, Moony? We got a gig with Dumbles in like 5 minutes. If you don't snap out of the gorm state its going to be you that he thinks has just come out of coma town," Sirius said as he flounced into the library. Remus shook his head and smiled warmly at his partner. Sirius took his hand and together they walked to Dumbledores' office.

~***~

"So boys," Dumbledore said cheerily, looking at the two over his half-moon glasses, "I see that you have finally succumbed to loves sting." His eyes glittered brightly over the wire frames at the young Griffindors. Remus blushed profusely but Sirius just looked smug yet happy.

"Amazing what fatal injuries can do to the heart isn't it? Which brings about the small matter of what exactly happened that night in the Charms corridor. Now I know you probably don't want to talk about it," Dumbledore said slowly as he caught the quick exchange of glances between the boys, "so I think we should just leave it there. Let bygones be bygones eh boys?"

Remus looked at Sirius in disbelief, his look was returned by one filled with anger.

"But Sir, Snape," Sirius began but was cut off by the hurt look in Remus's eyes. In his mind, the cogs were whirring madly; half of him wanted Snivellus to be expelled from Hogwarts and pay for what he'd done to him and Remus; the other half knew that if he did that, Remus would never forgive him and their love would be ruined forever.

"Yes Mr. Black? What about Mr. Snape?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, he's a slimy git is all Professor. Just thought you should write that down, in-case the governors want to look into this accident," said Sirius with the nonchalance of a practiced lawyer. Remus could only stare at him in awe, grateful that Sirius thought more of him than of getting revenge. He smiled at his lover and Sirius beamed at him, grasping his hand once more. The two began walking out of the door onto the spiral staircase.

"Oh and Mr. Lupin? Serpents are good pets when tamed but have a vicious bite when offended. Goodnight," and with those final words, the door closed and Dumbledore disappeared.

~***~

The evening was still light and warm due to it being the summer and Sirius was desperate to get out of the castle. As soon as they had descended from the staircase, Sirius had pulled Remus into an alcove and pressed him against the wall, kissing him fiercely and with as much passion as he could muster. Remus returned the kiss with just as much vigour, grinding his hips against those of his lover and clutching at his well developed shoulders.

Sirius pulled back panting and with a smouldering look at Remus he pulled him by the hand through the corridors and down the winding stairs towards the entrance. The cool breeze blew the hair from their faces as they rushed towards the Black Lake. The setting Sun cast glittering diamonds over the still surface of the lake which reflected the light like a spotlight over the two lovers. Sirius continued to drag Remus towards the lake, through the outskirts of the forest until they found a clearing; spacious enough for the two but covered enough to be shielded from view. They had a spectacular view across the waters and they stopped running. Sirius took Remus by the arms and looked deeply into his eyes. The intensity of his gaze made Remus look down in embarrassment. Sirius cupped his chin with one hand and brought Remus's face up to meet his once more. In a move as swift as an eagle, Sirius captured Remus's lips with his own, opening them to claim his lovers tongue. The two were pressed firmly together, hands roamed over the others bodies, ushering gasps from swollen lips. Sirius pressed his lover against a large oak tree and proceeded to tear open his shirt; nibbling a path over his strong yet slender chest. His lips moved softly over the scar tissue which was more sensitive than any other part of Remus's body making him keen with pleasure. He pulled back for a second, panting heavily and as he slid his hand down over Remus's thigh he whispered in a lust filled voice,

"I want you."

Remus arched away from the tree, practically pouncing on Sirius and pinning him onto the floor. The two puppies ripped and tore at each others clothing. The canine side of both was revealed in all its glory as they pressed their naked, sweat slicked flesh against each other and began to rut; howls emitting from their throats. Remus sat astride Sirius, rocking against him and thus creating delicious friction between the two. Sirius grasped at Remus's hips, lifting his upper body off of the forest floor to kiss his lycanthrope lover passionately before he was overtaken by a wave of pleasure originating from his groin. Remus panted, still rocking his hips, gazing with adoration and lust at this dark-haired boy that was all his.

Sirius swiftly flipped them over so that Remus was now on his back. He grabbed his wand and performed a quick lubrication spell. Looking into Remus's eyes for permission and receiving a small nod, he pressed himself inside of the werewolf, making them both howl with delight. Sirius pressed his face into the sweat drenched hollow of Remus's neck and began to thrust, holding up Remus's thigh in order to angle himself so he could hit that sweet spot inside of him. Remus dragged his nails down Sirius's back, leaving red marks alongside the scars from Snapes' curse. They were finally together after everything. The thought sent Remus tumbling over the edge, dragging Sirius down with him as he called out his name and this time he wasn't pushed away; only held tighter.

**The End**

**Hope you like it folks :D Listen to 'A Historic Love' by Trevor Morris whilst reading the Sirius/Remus love scene; it makes it so much more romantic. No more on this story but look out for another Polly and Gem Epic some other day. xxx - Gem**

**I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to read this and for sticking with it, this was my first ever story and here it is signed sealed and delived and all thanks to Gem who worked tirelesly and wrote a hell of a lot more than me. Listen to her track recomendation, it's a lovely tune. xxx - Polly**


End file.
